


the world comes crashing down when you come around

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel like I'm in the twilight zone. Since when are you the one trying to convince me to make bad decisions?”</p><p>Title taken from Set It On Fire by My Darkest Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world comes crashing down when you come around

**Author's Note:**

> For crimsonkitty. Thanks for the prompt sugar.

“C'mere.”

“I don't really know if I'm comfortable doing this here...”

“Afraid of getting caught?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Nobody's going to be down here, everyone's up top.”

“I feel like I'm in the twilight zone. Since when are you the one trying to convince me to make bad decisions?”

“Consider it a huge middle finger to the Dodgers.”

“Kryptonite.”

Brandon really does wonder when Buster became the bad influence. But he likes it down here in the cage. It's quiet and dark. No one is being lazy but they're not busting themselves either, everyone doing their time up top and calling it good. Brandon had chalked Buster grabbing him and dragging him to the cage to his being an overachiever. Except Buster had left the lights off and locked the door behind them and then started untucking Brandon's jersey as he backed him into the netting.

His inner Jiminy Cricket is telling him that this is bad and they shouldn't do it. But with Buster kissing him, soft presses of lips and flicks of his tongue against Brandon's lips until they part, he decides that Jiminy can fuck the fuck off. He grips Buster's hips, pulling him closer and ignoring the way Buster's laugh makes heat pool low in his stomach.

Buster's fingers tangle in his hair and he tugs, pulling Brandon's head back. He noses along the scruff, laughing when Brandon does, kisses down the side of Brandon's neck. Brandon moves his hands lower, pulling Buster's jersey out of his pants and pushing his hands underneath, feeling over Buster's skin, running up his back. He drags his nails down, just to hear Buster hiss and feel his teeth sinking into Brandon's collarbone.

“Y'know how much more I wish I could do to you right now?” Buster purrs. Brandon wonders why he wants to drop to his knees every time Buster does that. Maybe it's the accent. It's not just ladies that love country boys.

“Y'know I probably wouldn't even try to stop you?”

“That so? Interesting.” Buster grins, dark and predatory. Brandon whimpers.

He's not sure how long they're down there, he's too lost in the touch of Buster's hands and the way his lips work against Brandon's own. He pulls Buster's leg up over his hip just so he can feel the nnngomfgholyfuckcatcherthighs that always drive him so completely insane. At some point Buster pulls away, drops his forehead onto Brandon's shoulder and pants, shaking his head and rubbing Brandon's side.

“We should... shelve this. Pick it up after we whip some Dodger ass.”

“You. In my bed. Tonight. If you value your life.”

“We'll do anything you want. Maybe even try those handcuffs you think I don't know you have.”

“...”

Buster grins and kisses him one more time, fixing both their jerseys before turning on his heel and unlocking the door, disappearing into the darkness without Brandon. Brandon stares and then follows him, feeling a grin forming on his face.


End file.
